Bending machines, which are used to bend metal strips and sheets, typically load the machine in a direction which is generally perpendicular to the axis of rotation of rollers which engage the workpiece. The loading of a workpiece is done axially along the direction of movement of the workpiece as it passes through the bending machine. The bending machines typically are heavy appliances to cause the workpiece to bend. In light of the axial loading of the workpiece, along the axis of movement of the workpiece through the machine, the bending of the workpiece is done only in one direction so that it is difficult to have several bends in different directions and different amounts.
In certain applications, the workpiece is not thick nor very wide, such as, a part of a lighting system. It is desirable to form the workpiece at the location where the workpiece will be used. Such a application is one where the workpiece is part of a lighting system, and it is desired to form the workpiece with several curves. The workpiece may be formed around one of more corners. In some applications, a bend may be made for a particular purpose, such as, a specific location of a portion of the lighting system. To this end, it is desirable to provide a highly portable bending apparatus which may be transported to an installation site. The bending apparatus must be easily adjusted and easily operated in order to have appropriate bends made in the workpiece. Furthermore, it is desirable to exercise close control of the bending of the workpiece in order to have the proper bend of the workpiece for the given application.